Eine der Urängste der Frauen
by Luga-B-Chan
Summary: Ino und Sakura sehen sich mit einer ihrer schlimmsten Ängste konfrontiert... Können sie die Situation alleine bewältigen?


Diese Geschichte beruht auf einer wahren Begebenheit. Alle Handlungen und Pläne sind WIRKLICH so passiert! ...höchstens in ihrer Beschreibung ein wenig übertrieben... Ich musste es unbedingt berichten! Lest selbst, was Unglaubliches passiert ist... ich habe Sakura und Ino einfach so ausgewählt, wobei Ino eigentlich hier ooc is... ich wollte nämlich mal was Lustiges schreiben, mir fiel nix ein, da dacht ich ich schreib halt was was ich selbst erlebt hab... Aber lest halt selbst. Schreibt büdde n Kommi, will wissen, wie andere darüber denken, wie meine Freundin und ich in dieser Situation reagiert haben... 

Disclaimer: Not mine!

* * *

**Eine der Urängste der Frauen**

:Die Opfer:

Selbst als Kunoichi stand sie dieser Naturgewalt hilflos gegenüber.

Sie konnte nicht.

Sie konnte gar nicht…

Sakura lief kalter Schweiß die Stirn herab.

Ino blickte sie voll verzweifelter Hoffnung an.

Doch Sakura war nicht einmal mehr in der Lage, sich zu bewegen…

Das kalte Grauen hatte sich mit scharfen Krallen ihr Herz gegriffen…

:Die Lage:

Sakura hatte die Nacht bei Ino verbracht. Hinata und Tenten waren auch dabei gewesen, waren allerdings bereits zum Training aufgebrochen… was sich für Sakura und Ino als fatal herausstellen sollte…

Oh, warum hatten sie die beiden nur alleine zu Hause zurück gelassen?

Sakura stand gerade im Bad und putzte sich die Zähne, als Ino kleinlaut an die Badetür klopfte: „Du, Sakura…"

Sakura spülte sich den Mund grob aus und öffnete die Tür. „Ja? Was ist denn?"

Ino druckste herum. Dann blickte sie Sakura mit einem Hundeblick an, der klar stellte, dass sie etwas von Sakura wollte… „Nun spucks schon aus, Ino!"

„Hast du eigentlich Angst vor Spinnen…?" fragte Ino.

Sakura fühlte sich, als hätte jemand den Boden unter ihren Füßen weggezogen. Sie schluckte.

„Waaarum?" fragte sie, eine böse Ahnung schlang sich wie ein Gürtel aus Eisen eng um ihren Brustkorb und hinderte sie daran, richtig zu atmen.

Ino zeichnete nervös mit der Fußspitze unsichtbare Achten auf den Boden. „Nun ja, weil in der Küche ein riesiges, haariges Exemplar genau über dem Esstisch an der Wand hockt…"

Sakura schluckte ein weiteres Mal_. Weil in der Küche ein riesiges, haariges Exemplar genau über dem Esstisch an der Wand hockt._

_Weil in der Küche ein riesiges, haariges Exemplar genau über dem Esstisch an der Wand hockt… weil…_

Wie furchtbar, dachte Sakura. In der Küche! Oh Heiliger Ort der Hygiene… entweiht durch ein haariges, langbeiniges Viech…

Sakura tat gewohnt mutig, wobei ihr innerlich die Knie schlotterten, und antwortete: „Einen Moment noch, ich mach mich grad fertig, dann komme ich und sehe mir die Sache mal an."

Ino trat beruhigt zurück und ließ Sakura im Bad alleine. Diese nutzte die Zeit, um sich innerlich zu sammeln… mit einem festen Griff hielt sie sich am Waschbecken fest. Es gab nur drei Dinge im Leben, vor denen sie wirklich Angst hatte: Ertrinken, Spinnen und… Zahnärzte!

Urängste!

_Ihre_ Urängste!

Sie atmete kurz einmal tief durch – das hatte sie von ihrer Mutter gelernt: „Wenn wirklich gar nichts mehr geht, geh zurück zur Grundlage: Einatmen – Ausatmen!"

Dann versuchte sie, ihre Ängste laut aufzusagen, um ihnen die Unheimlichkeit zu nehmen:

„Es ist nur eine Spinne, Sakura. Sie ist ein Wunder der Natur… hat hübsche Beine, ein paar Haare, … eine wunderschöne Farbe… Wahrscheinlich ist sie nicht einmal sehr groß…"

Sie war riesig!

Sakura hatte noch _nie_ eine so große Spinne gesehen….

„Wir könnten sie Hugo nennen." Schlug Ino vor.

Sakura erschauderte.

Ino brach in plötzliche Verzweiflung aus: „Mach sie _weg_." Tränen kullerten ihr aus den großen Augen die Wangen hinunter und sie schaute Sakura mit _diesem Blick_ an, mit dem sie die männliche Bevölkerung Konohas dazu brachte, beinahe _alles_ für sie zu tun.

Doch Sakura rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Sie hielt den selbst gewählten Sicherheitsabstand von 1,30m strikt ein.

„Was sollen wir nur tun?" fragte Ino verzweifelt. Sie versteckte sich halb hinter Sakura und schaute ängstlich über deren Schulter zu der Spinne hinauf, die sich wahrscheinlich in ihr haariges Fäustchen lachte.

„Ach wäre nur Hinata hier… die würde diese Otter-Spinne mit ihrer naiven Art dazu bringen, Harakiri zu begehen!"

Aber sie waren alleine.

Ganz alleine!

Auf sich alleine gestellt!

Das Schicksal konnte so grausam sein!

Die Nachbarn? Das Telefon?

Nein! Sakura beschloss, sich ihren Urängsten zu stellen!

:Was tun:

„Wir könnten ein Glas drüber stülpen…" schlug Ino vor ihre Augen immer auf das haarige, braune Ding geheftet.

„Nein, die Gläser sind zu klein. Ich würde es nicht überleben, wenn da auch nur _ein_ Bein rausgucken würde…" sagte Sakura. Der Gedanke, dass sie das Glas würde überstülpen müssen gruselte sie zutiefst.

„Wir könnten sie aufsaugen…"

Sakura schaute Ino an. „Da kommt die doch wieder raus gekrochen…!"

„Verdammt, wir haben auch eh nur einen Handsauger…" Das musste Schicksal sein!

„Wir könnte sie mit einem Besen an der Decke zerquetschen…" überlegte Ino weiter.

Sakura schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Das gäbe einen grässlichen Fleck an der Decke… und wie furchtbar wäre das Kwutsch-Geräusch, wenn sie kaputt geht…!"

Ino wurde übel bei dem Gedanken. „Was schlägst du dann vor?

:Der Plan:

Sakura überlegte fieberhaft… so fieberhaft, wie es ihr Hirn in diesem Moment zuließ…

Dann kam es ihr!

_Die_ Idee!

„Wir könnten sie dort lassen, und warten, bis sie von alleine geht oder vielleicht verhungert…"

„Das überleb ich nicht!"

Dann entdeckte Sakura etwas. Etwas Entsetzliches…

_Nein, tu es nicht! Tu es nicht_! Dachte Sakura, doch die Spinne hob langsam ein Bein, dann noch eines… sie _bewegte_ sich…

Aufkreischend klammerten sich Ino und Sakura aneinander.

Es musste ein Plan her.

„Also gut, ich hab eine Idee!" Sakura fasste sich ein Herz. Langsam, mit den Rücken an den Küchenmöbeln gepresst schlich sich Sakura so leise wie es nur ein Ninja kann an der Spinne vorbei.

Sie griff nach einem Gurkenglas, füllte den Inhalt unter Inos verständnislosen Augen in einen anderen Behälter um und wusch das Glas aus. Dann ging sie zielstrebig zu der Zeitung, die in der Nähe des Küchentisches lag…

„Was hast du vor?" fragte Ino, Todesangst ins Gesicht geschrieben.

:Die Ausführung:

Sakura riß einige Seiten aus der Zeitung heraus und zerknüllte sie sorgfältig zu genau sechs faustgroßen Kugeln…

Ino fragte noch einmal: „Was hast du vor?"

Sakura drückte ihr drei der Zeitungsbällchen in die Hand.

Ino verstand.

Sie versteckten sich hinter der Tür, damit die Spinne sie nicht sah.

Dann warfen sie abwechselnd mit den Zeitungsbällchen auf die Spinne um sie von der Wand abzuwerfen´.

Die Fähigkeiten, die sie als Ninja mitbrachten, hätten sie eigentlich dazu bringen müssen, sofort zu treffen, doch sich Angesicht in Angesicht mit dem Feind zu sehen, ließ sie fünf mal daneben werfen... (tja, so war das damals…)

Nur noch Ino hatte einen Ball.

Sakura legte ihr die Hand auf die Schulter. „Jetzt hängt alles von dir ab."

Sie drückte Ino einmal fest an sich, massierte ihr dann kurz die Schultern und ließ sie dann werfen…

Ino spürte den Druck, der auf ihren Schultern lastete. Nur sie allein konnte jetzt noch treffen. Nur sie allein war noch übrig. Nun galt es: sie oder die Spinne!

Sie ging in sich.

Sie erinnerte sich an alles, was sie jemals als Ninja gelernt hatte.

Das Ticken der Küchenuhr erschallte unnatürlich laut in ihren Ohren… ihre Sinne schärften sich…

Sie atmete einmal tief, dann hielt sie die Luft an. Sie wartete den Augenblick zwischen ihren Herzschlägen ab, dann warf sie….

:Das Ende:

…und sie traf!

Die Spinne stürzte an der Wand herunter, kam auf und lief davon…

Ino war so überrascht, dass sie mit einem Aufschrei in den Flur rausstürzte und die Tür hinter sich zuwarf.

Sakura war mit dem Feind allein!

Sie wusste später nur noch, dass sie in einem Anfall von Größenwahn zu der Spinne gelaufen war, die Zeitungsknüllchen weggestoßen hatte und die Spinne gesucht hatte…

Sie hatte die Spinne bewusstlos und wie ein Hund auf der Seite liegend gefunden… die langen Beine ausgestreckt… der schwarze Körper regungslos… und doch so _nah_…

_Argh!_

Sakura würde diesen Anblick nie vergessen… Sie hätte auch nie gedacht, dass diese Haltung bei der Spinne anatomisch möglich war…

Die Spinne musste sich in ihrer Panik und als sie gegen ein Zeitungsknüllchen gerast war, selbst ausgeknockt haben…

In nie gekannter Geistesgegenwart ergriff Sakura hinterrücks das leere Gurkenglas und stülpte es über die Spinne…

Die Spinne sprang sofort auf – sie hatte sich nur k.o. _gestellt_, dieses linke Vieh!- und versuchte an den Wänden des nassen Gurkenglases empor zu kriechen und zu springen… sie rutschte immer wieder ab!

_Was schweres… ich brauch was schweres…_ Sakuras Gedanken rasten.

_Der Zucker!_

Sie positionierte die schwere Zucker-500g Packung auf dem Glas, sodass es Hugo nicht umwerfen und sich befreien konnte.

Dann kritzelte sie einen Zettel und legte ihn auf das Zuckerpäcken drauf.

„Liebe Tenten,

vorisicht, unter dem Glas ist eine Spinne (falls du das nicht schon gesehen haben solltest, sie ist ja nun wirklich nicht zu übersehen). Wenn du sie also bitte (mach es auf jeden Fall, sonst totenkopf, Gewitterwolke, Blitze usw.) entfernen mögest… danke!"

Als Tenten, einem anonymen Notruf folgend (eine S-Rang-Mission aus dem Hauptquartier) bei Ino auftauchte und den Zettel fand, seufzte sie einmal laut.

Sie schob ein Schippchen unter das Glas und trug die Spinne nach draußen und ließ sie fallen. Sie schaute fasziniert zu, wie die Spinne einem Flughörnchen gleich aus dem dritten Stock segelte…

Hin und her… hin und her…

„Lass mich raten, du hattest mehr Angst, als die beiden zusammen…" murmelte sie leise und in beinahe versöhnlichem Ton.

Tenten stöhnte auf.

An ihren Armen klammerten sich die heulenden Freundinnen Ino und Sakura in ewiger Dankbarkeit an ihre Retterin.

Tenten schüttelte den Kopf. _Gefährlich wie Kunoichi nur sein können, aber gegen eine Spinne kaum eine Chance…_

* * *

Ende. 

Jo, das is wirklich passiert. Ein paar Menschen haben diese Geschichte bereits von mit gekleut und als ihre eigene veröffentlicht. Habe dies weitestgehend unterbunden, aber hier soll noch einmal klar gestellt werden, dass das MEINE Story (aba nich meine Charas) ist /sind.

Und: Sie ist tatsöchlich wahr, jo.

Kommis gerne gesehen und vielen Dank fürs lesen.


End file.
